


This was not supposed to happen

by ClarkeRipley



Category: (minor) Legends of Tommorow cameo, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Kara had a very bad day. Naturally she goes to her best friend Lena. One thing leads to another and secrets are revealed





	This was not supposed to happen

Kara Danvers practically melted in Lena Luthor’s couch. Somehow the couch at Lena’s home was even more comfortable then the one in her office. Kara highly suspected that this couch was worth more then her apartment which on occasion gave her massive anxiety when she was eating on it but right now all she could feel was pure bliss

“You seem like you could really use this” said Lena as she handed her a large wine glass. Of course Lena knew Kara well enough to fill it with cola instead of wine

‘Thank you. Yeah it was a hard day” Kara said as her best friend joined her on the couch. She never knew how much she needed this. An actual best friend she could talk with. Of course she always had Alex. Her sister was her rock but family was different. Lena had filled a piece of her life she never knew was missing

“Well know that I am always here for you” answered Lena as she gently put her hand on Kara’s leg and gave her a reassuring squeeze” Tell me about it…”

“Well it started as a wonderful day actually. I found amazing pepper and chicken stew and ……” Kara proceeded to give a heavily edited version of her day. She knew she should have told Lena that she was Supergirl a long time ago but she just…couldn’t. It was selfish but Lena treating her and even more importantly respecting her as just normal Kara Danvers meant the world to her. She was proud of being Supergirl but she often felt as if her hero personality was suffocating her. Having a friend like Lena who saw her and not the cape was just …beyond what words could describe

The truth about her day was slightly different. The Alien bar had started serving alien food and Kara had been thrilled. For the first time since she was twelve she had Minbari peppers again, those had been her favorite dish and to taste them again felt amazing. She hadn’t had spicy food that she could actually feel since her last solar flare and Minbari peppers were on a whole other level. It’s too bad that she didn’t have some Abydonian milk to wash them down like they used to do in Krypton but it was still felt amazing 

Rather then an angry guy on the bus pushing her some crazy beast calling itself Doomsday had appeared in the middle of their desert DEO facility and Kara spent over half an hour battling him. He made Draaga’s punches feel like puppy kisses. Kara’s stomach was still killing her from the hard punches she had received. She should probably be in a second session on the solar bed but the conclusion of her fight with Doomsday left her feeling the need for emotional comfort rather the physical healing so she had chosen to head over to Lena instead

And the fight had ended in a truly birzzare and more then a little traumatizing way. The Legends had crashed the fight and let loose on the beast. They could barely scratch him but it looked like that hadn’t been their plan. They were just distracting him until Ray with some kind of a device on his suit had let loose a massive blast of energy just as Doomsday had been about to give Kara her fourth broken rib of the day. She could only stare as the hulking behemoth shrunk down to the size of an ant. Then she felt a slight sense of guilt when Sara’s unexpected and massive full body hug had her lose her footing for a second which had resulted in the tiny Doomsday becoming a stain underneath her boot. The other Legends had proceeded to hug her tightly as well. They didn’t say anything but she had the feeling that something really bad had been about to happen to her

This had been disturbing enough on it’s own but when she got back to Catco what she had found almost broke her heart. Some extremely insensitive and clearly evil person had left the fridge door open and her gorgeous Minbari stew had fallen victim to the warmth. Once prepared Minbari peppers could retain their amazing taste only for a few minutes in the warmth, Kara had carefully used her freeze breath to transport her eight portion to Catco and put it in the freezer. She had even labeled it as belonging to Cat Grant (she had quickly learned that this had been the only way to keep food 100% safe). She nearly cried as she quickly ate it. She could tell it had gone bad and she knew that the Bar would receive their next pepper shipment in a whole month

This was the finale nail in her mood’s coffin for day. She had spent the rest of it so grumpy that she might have outgrumped even Snapper. It’s one thing for someone to try and kill her. She was used to this, but someone ruining her favorite food? That was just mean and truly hurtful

Calling Lena for a girl’s night was her last chance to salvage this day and she could feel that it was already working. Her shoulders felt lighter after she shared a highly edited version of her day 

“I think I have something that might help” Lena said as she stood up gracefully and shot her one of her amazing smirks” One of my French associates send me this rather delicious red velvet cake from Paris. I think it might really turn your day around”

Kara nearly jumped from the couch at the amazing offer but she doubled over in pain suddenly.

“Kara are you all right?” asked a worried Lena as she saw her friend clutching her stomach in pain

“I…..oh Rao” said a terrified Kara as she finally understood. The shooting pain in her stomach the whole day, the burping…she had spent so long being invulnerable on this planet she had forgotten. How could she forget when she had made fun of Alex so many times on taco night?

“Lena stay..stay… BACK” before she could even finish her last word it happened. The couch was eradicated from existence from the sheer kinetic force of the blast wave, and not just the couch but the whole wall behind it as well. Kara’s pants hadn’t fared better either. They were completely gone revealing the Supergirl skirt underneath

“Oh Rao…that’s not how I wanted you to find out” said an utterly mortified Kara

“I believe you” said a stunned Lena as she surveyed the wreck that was currently her living room” We should probably talk……maybe somewhere with some fresh air”

Kara merely whimpered in response too embarrassed to form words. Damn Minbari peppers

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't expect this ;)


End file.
